Fluttershy's Lullaby
Ah, My Little Pony; what is there to say about it? It's kind, funny, and colorful. But there is this one character in the show that scarred me for life. It was Friday night, school had just let for summer and my parents were on their 2nd honeymoon so I was alone at home for the week. It was 8:00pm and I was just getting done watching Adventure Time when my power went out for a little while, about 30 minutes. I sat there and played my 3DS for a little bit when the power came back on. I was a little mad that I had missed the new Annoying Orange but I still had it recorded on my box so I went to watch it when right above it there was another show. It was My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. I checked the description to see what episode it was the description said that the episode was the one where Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle spent the night at Fluttershy's but something was off. It said it had aired at 8:00pm when the power went out. I shrugged and clicked play the show began and I was filled with joy. The recording started with a commercial saying "Go away" but I ignored it and continued to watch the episode. The show ran normally up till the part were Fluttershy offered to watch the fillies for Rarity when I noticed that Applebloom was muttering something. I went back to see what she was saying only to hear "No please oh god no" I didn't think much of it so I just continued on further into the show to see that every thing was still normal and fine till yet again I heard yet another murmur, this time it was from Rarity. She was just leaving when I heard her say "Yes I'm finally rid of her forever" I was beginning to wonder if I was even watching an episode of My Little Pony so I checked the description one more time but this time it only said "Fluttershy's Lullaby" and "You're to late" My face became pale and I felt a cold shiver going down my spine. I tried to stop the recording but I couldn't. I unplugged the TV, but it was still on. I just sat back down to see the fillies getting ready for bed when Fluttershy said "How about I sing you a lullaby?" the fillies nodded and the song started. "Hush now" the screen flashed a dead body of a young child with a red bow in her hair. It was Applebloom as a human but she had her throat slit and her eyes pulled out. I couldn't look but the song that song carried on "Quiet Now" BANG! A gun shot went off and with it another dead body another female child that looked like Scootaloo, a browned haired skinny girl with tire treads over her body and six bullet holes where on her from head to toe I almost fainted at the sight, but that's when she continued with the song "Its time to lay you fleshy head" and a loud scream filled the room it was Sweetie Belle being gutted and killed by someone that's when the screen flash back to normal only to see the three fillies in a pool of blood and Fluttershy singing the last part of the song while she turned her head to the screen "Hush now quiet now your parents are dead" then one last image appeared it was my parents. They were in a corner decapitated and their hearts were ripped out with two words written in blood under them "Goodbye son" I began to cry when Fluttershy said in a demented voice "Don't cry, You are next after all!" and then she began to giggle till the credits appeared only to say Goodbye and the TV turned off I got up to go to bed when my friend called me to tell me that my parents are dead and that they were murdered. He also told me I was to be sent to foster home in a week, he then hung up and I went upstairs to my room and went to sleep. A week later I was sent to the foster home and then shown to my room only to find a bed, a self, and a dresser with one other thing a box with my name on it I opened it and found a demented Fluttershy figure covered in blood with a note that said "See you soon" I then knew I was next. Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read